Jej bystry mąż
by rred-feather
Summary: Hermiona musi stawić czoła nieuniknionemu.


**Jej bystry mąż**

**Her Clever Husband**

**Autor: Meladara**

**Tłumacz: rred-feather**

**Beta: Dagulec [ dzięki, jesteś wielka! ]**

**Oryginał: .net/s/8068854/1/ **

Hermiona usiadła w wygodnym, pluszowym fotelu przed kominkiem. Jej twarz okalały wszechobecne miękkie loki, a jej wzrok był odległy i spoczywał na ogniu. Była całkowicie zatopiona w myślach i zupełnie pozbawiona kontaktu z rzeczywistością.

Wszedł cicho do pokoju i nie był zaskoczony, że zastał ją siedzącą w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Patrząc na nią, zastanawiał się, co tak mocno pochłaniało jej uwagę. Zwykle, kiedy wracał do ich komnat, była zatopiona w książce, a kiedy wchodził, witała go promiennym uśmiechem. Dzisiaj jednak oczywistym było, że jest całkowicie nieświadoma jego obecności.

Hermiona westchnęła z roztargnieniem i zamknęła książkę, o której już zdążyła zapomnieć. To był bardzo długi tydzień i czuła się kompletnie wykończona. Odłożyła książkę na stolik, usiadła wygodniej i objęła ramionami swoją klatkę piersiową. Jej lewa ręka zsunęła się w dół, ukryta pod prawym ramieniem, aby ostatecznie delikatnie spocząć na brzuchu. Na tym skupiła swoją uwagę lub raczej - to silnie się jej domagało.

Jeśli miała być szczera, to stało się to kilka dni temu, chociaż nie chciała się do tego przyznać.

Wszystko zaczęło się sześć dni temu, ale Hermiona, będąc trudną i upartą kobietą, zignorowała swoje dolegliwości i skupiła się na własnych sprawach. Po prostu miała dużo do zrobienia i nie mogła się przejmować jakąś bezsensowną infekcją żołądka. Była pewna, że Severus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest w szczytowej formie. Wierzył jej, gdy mówiła, że wszystko w porządku, wiedząc, że jeśli naprawdę potrzebowałaby przerwy, zrobiłaby ją.

Cały tydzień walczyła z mdłościami i niewytłumaczalnym zmęczeniem, aż w końcu dzisiejszego popołudnia zdecydowała się poddać i odwiedzić panią Pomfrey. Jej ostatnia lekcja skończyła się o trzeciej, a Severus był na zajęciach aż do obiadu, więc miała sporo czasu, aby iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie było żadnego powodu, aby go przedwcześnie niepokoić.

Tak więc werdykt zapadł i poszła tam. Nie było niespodzianki. W końcu była bystrą i szybko myślącą czarownicą, dobrze znającą swoje ciało i jego sposób dawania pewnych znaków. Jednakże, sama myśl, że TO naprawdę się stało… właśnie teraz… i przydarzyło się właśnie jej! To wszystko zmieniało i wolała zaprzeczać, że coś naprawdę się dzieje, póki nie będzie gotowa spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Właściwie to nie pozwalała sobie o tym myśleć, dopóki nie opuściła skrzydła szpitalnego. Kiedy przemierzała korytarze zamku, rozważając nowe doświadczenia, jej umysł i serce poplątały się w dziwnej mieszance niepokojących przewidywań: grozy i przerażenia.

Oczywiście rozmawiali o tym wcześniej i wiedziała, że wszystko byłoby dobrze, nawet gdyby zemdlał z szoku.

Ostateczny symbol ich miłości. To naprawdę było cudowne.

Tak mało prawdopodobne. Tak niemożliwe. A jednak było.

I to właśnie była sprawa, nad którą tak dumała, kiedy wszedł do pokoju.

Severus zbliżył się cicho do żony, obserwując jej zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

- Hermiono - wymruczał miękko. - Pora na kolację. Chodź, kochanie.

Jego oczy obserwowały ją, gdy ocknęła się z transu. Podniosła na niego wzrok, a jej twarz natychmiast się rozjaśniła. Z łagodnym uśmiechem skinęła na niego, by pomógł jej wstać.

Severus westchnął, stanął przed nią i z wyrazem rezygnacji na twarzy wyciągnął ręce ku żonie, po czym podniósł ją. W jego oczach błysnęło rozbawienie, a na ustach pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Nad czym się tak zamyśliłaś, kochanie? – zapytał.

Hermiona objęła się jego ramionami i przylgnęła do niego. Schowała głowę w jego szatach i wdychała upojny zapach, zdecydowanie należący do niego. Zwróciła głowę i wspięła się na palce, trącając nosem jego szyję. Jego obecność zadziwiająco na nią działała. Jeden uścisk i już czuła się bardziej rozluźniona, niż była przez cały dzień. Wyplątując się z jego objęć, spojrzała w górę i uśmiechnęła się, mówiąc:

- Nic ważnego, Sev. Powiem ci później. Chodźmy na kolację. Jestem głodna, a jeśli nie wyjdziemy, spóźnimy się.

Skinął głową i ruszył do drzwi. Otworzył je przed nią i poczekał, aż pierwsza przez nie przejdzie. Zamknął je i obwarował ich komnaty zaklęciami ochronnymi, po czym chwycił jej dłoń i w ciszy ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali na kolację.

Kiedy weszli, kolacja trwała w najlepsze. Uczniowie głośno spożywali piątkowy posiłek, entuzjastycznie dyskutując o swoich planach na weekend. Niezauważeni przez większość obecnych skierowali się ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu i zajęli swoje miejsca.

Podczas kolacji Severus zauważył dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, jego żona ledwo tknęła jedzenie, zdecydowanie go NIE spożywając, mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, że jest głodna. Po drugie, pani Pomfrey i dyrektor McGonagall obserwowały ich uważnie z uśmiechami pełnymi zrozumienia.

Severus miał dobre wytłumaczenie dziejących się tutaj rzeczy. Nie na darmo był szpiegiem przez prawie dwie dekady. Przez ostatni tydzień jego żona nie czuła się dobrze i podejrzewał, że mogła być w… cóż, to mogło się wydarzyć. Nie byli ostrożni, a zawsze istniała szansa, by do tego doszło. Nie mógł jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego była smutna. Pomyślał, że mógłby postawić sprawę jasno – każdy rozwój sytuacji wydawał się akceptowalny.

Ponownie spojrzał na żonę. Popijała właśnie herbatę, miętową, co rozpoznał po zapachu. Wiedział, że w tym tygodniu bardzo jej pomagała w złagodzeniu sensacji żołądkowych.

- Hermiono, kochanie, nic nie jadłaś. Nie możesz żyć o chlebie i herbacie – szepnął do niej.

- Wiem. Jednak w tym tygodniu nic nie jest w stanie zadowolić mojego żołądka – westchnęła.

- Jestem pewien, że jest na to dobre wytłumaczenie, moja droga – powiedział znacząco.

Hermiona gwałtownie zwróciła ku niemu twarz.

- Co? – zapytała zaskoczona.

Posłał jej swój uśmieszek i wyglądając na całkowicie zadowolonego z siebie, popatrzył na jej brzuch.

- Nie urodziłem się wczoraj, wiesz? – stwierdził, unosząc brew.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Wyglądasz na zadowolonego z siebie. Kiedy to odkryłeś?

- Aż do teraz nie byłem pewny, ale miałem pewne przeczucie. To przez to byłaś taka nieobecna wieczorem?

- W pewnym sensie – odparła wymijająco.

- Chodźmy do naszych komnat, nie wmówisz mi, że to co robisz, nazywasz jedzeniem. Powiesz mi, co cię tak trapi – droczył się Severus.

Wstał i odsunął jej krzesło, a gdy się podniosła, z uśmieszkiem wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Naprawdę, Hermiono, to tylko małe dziecko. Poradzimy sobie.

- Nie, Sev, chodzi o to - odrzekła tym samym tonem i z tym samym wyrazem twarzy – że to nie tylko jedno. Trzy.

- Co? – krzyknął. Hermiona wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenie z dwoma chichoczącymi kobietami, kiedy Severus Snape, najstraszniejszy profesor w historii Hogwartu, natychmiast zemdlał.

- Mężczyźni – Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Widząc, że Severus nie zamierza się obudzić, sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę. Zgrabnie lewitowała swojego męża przez drzwi Wielkiej Sali, kiedy zbliżyły się do niej dwie starsze kobiety.

- A myślałam, że jest taki inteligentny – zwróciła się do nich. – Odkrył, że jestem w ciąży i nawet się ze mną droczył. Jednak najwyraźniej nie mógł się pogodzić się z wiadomością o liczbie swoich dzieci.

- Zawsze powtarzałam, że Ślizgoni, mimo swojej podstępności, nie umieją przyjąć dobrze niespodzianki – powiedziała dyrektorka, obserwując Hermionę kierującą Mistrza Eliksirów do lochów.

- Zabiorę go do domu. Po tym przedstawieniu nigdy by mi nie wybaczył, gdybym go obudziła w Wielkiej Sali albo w skrzydle szpitalnym. Lepiej, by pogodził się ze swoim upokorzeniem prywatnie – odpowiedziała i mrugnęła do dwóch czarownic. Potem ruszyła do lochów za swoim unoszącym się w powietrzu mężem, czując się weselej niż wcześniej i mając wrażenie, że rozpiera ją energia. Idąc, zastanawiała się, co by było, gdyby nakłoniła Severusa do powtórki sceny z kolacji, specjalnie dla niej. Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu poczuła mdłości. Jednak tym razem stwierdziła, że po prostu poprosi męża o odpowiedni eliksir.

_**A/N:**__ Ostatnie tłumaczenie nie bardzo mi wyszło (sami zobaczcie), ale mam nadzieję, że to jest lepsze. Komentujcie ;)_


End file.
